April Fool's Day in the Feudal Era
by kagomecathanyo
Summary: What happens when Kagome tries to get back at Inuyasha on April Fool's Day? How will He react? Will it push them farther apart or closer together?  Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, Okay, I know April first was last Thursday. i would have uploaded it then but my computers been wonky since i downloaded Adobe FlashPlayer 9 (DONT DO IT! IT KEEPS POPING UP VIRUS PROTECTION TRYING TO GET ME TO BUY CRAP I DONT NEED!). Well anyways, it's up now and I hope you enjoy. I've been trying to post stories for a month or so! YAY! I finaly get to! Anyways check out my other stories! _'Anime and Magicy Crossover' _wont be updated till i get some insperation for the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p>April Fool's Day in the Feudal Era<p>

It was April first and Inuyasha was demanding that Kagome come back imeadietly. Since the hanyo was being so rude, Kagome had a plan to get back at him.

Later that day, before sundown, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and got his attention.

"Uhhhh…Inuyasha, there's something that I need to tell you. You may not be happy….." Kagome said trying to keep a straight face and contain her laughter.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"…..I-I'm…..prea-uhhhh with pup…." Kagome struggled to keep a straight face.

"WHAT? THAT WOLF RAPED YOU! I'M GONNA KILL HI-" he was cut short when Kagome dropped to the ground laughing her head off.

"HAHAHAHAHA! A-APRIL FOOLS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE WITH PUP BY RAPE AND YOU LAUGHING YOU HEAD OFF SHOUTING NONSENSE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I….no one raped me…" Noticing his confusion, Kagome decided to continue her little joke.

"YOU HAD _**SEX**_ WITH THAT WOLF? HOW COULD YOU!" By now, everyone was watching. Miroku had a shocked look on his face and was covering Shippo's ears, trying to block out all the profanity and nastiness of his adopted parents yelling-slash-conversation. Sango was laughing her head off because Kagome had told her about April fool's Day and her plan to get Inuyasha.

"Why would you care if I had?" Kagome asked curiously.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! AND I WANTED YOU TO HAVE PUPS WITH **ME **NOT** HIM**!" Inuyasha froze and turned beet read realizing his slip up. "I-I MEAN, WHY WOULD YOU CARE IF I DID OR NOT?...Y-you're mated to the wolf now….." Inuyasha said the last part in barely more than a whisper and looked utterly sad while doing so.

"Inu….Yasha….." Kagome ran and kissed him.

"K-Kagome? What was that for? I thought you loved the wolf…" Inuyasha said confused.

"April Fools Koinu-chan, I love _**you**_." Kagome said and kissed him again.

***************************THE END***********************************

**A/N: Okay, I meant to type and send this out Friday, buuuut being the lazy-henti I am, I forgot. There is one more April Fool's Day fic I have and will post it next. (hopefully! i gotta re-type it...it didn't save...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

ravenrebel13

darkcreeder

Mithryll

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha

yrpluver97

Sahora

SweetStarshine

animetears4

BrokenInside36

yza25

Minamoon

KiraraKitty08

Mars Butterfly

Inukagfan95

KeiChanz

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

Regina lunaris

PigmyPhoenix16

trueinuyashalovergirl

KagsYasha

Breeluv

yoli05

Seashell

INUKAG INLOVE

cip1994

HermionenDraco368

Sword of the Azure Rain

Lilith Rose

Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko

Thundara

katieruth

FridayzGirl

xbeautyxxisxxlifex

LadyDogDemon

emeraldsol

ChiikaWings

Srylanna

KagomeCatHanyo

AnimeAmy101

k.a.a-inu

jaydenmercy

Zerimar

demoninuyashalover

NekoxUsa

Inu25

Syao Blossoms

TomboybuttercupSakaast

bee1313

xxXStarryNightXxx

InuKag4evertogether

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!

also, for those of you who are reading my AaMC story, sorry that this is also the fith chapter and that I haven't updated again. I am (hopefully) going to have a new computer starting at the turn of the year and I will also have a drawing pad for it. What's the drawing thing about? Well, I have an ask blog on and it is for the gender swapped form of Marceline from the popular American TV show Adventure Time. His name is Marshall Lee and my ask blog is therefor titled Ask-Marshall-Lee-VK

Ask me questions on it! I'll draw pics for answers!


End file.
